bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Soul Burial Detective, Karakuraizer is Born
The Soul Burial Detective, Karakuraizer is Born is the two-hundred-thirteenth episode of the Bleach anime. Kisuke Urahara creates the Karakura-Raizer Team to protect Karakura Town. Summary Kon lies asleep on Ichigo's bed, and when he wakes, he sees Urahara standing over him. Urahara elbows Kon in the stomach, causing him to spit out his Mod-Soul pill. Later, Urahara and Kon are in the training area under Urahara's shop. He explains to Kon, who is now in Ichigo Kurosaki's body, that just because Ichigo and the others were gone it didn't mean that Hollows would stop appearing. He states that he is too busy to help and that Kon should help by using the "Soul Burial Detective Karakura-Riser Transformation Watch". Kon does not like this idea and is annoyed at Urahara for waking him from his dream about Rukia Kuchiki. Urahara tries to put the watch on Kon's wrist, but he complains, saying he doesn't have time for games. As Kon is walking away, Urahara mentions that it would be a good way too attract ladies and that Rukia would shower him with praises for protecting Karakura Town. This changes Kon's mind and he quickly agrees. Urahara then asks Kon to use "My vocation" as a battle cry and that the watch will electrocute him if he said anything else. Suddenly, an alarm starts going off and Urahara tells Kon that it means a Hollow has appeared. Tessai Tsukabishi then lifts Kon up and throws him through an opening in the ceiling. Meanwhile, a female Plus is screaming as a Hollow, Zonzain, appears in the street in front of her. She starts running away, but trips and falls down. Zonzain bends down to pick her up, when Kon suddenly flies out from the gutter and into the Hollow's face, before falling back down to the ground. Tessai comes up behind the woman and says that they should run to safety while Kon defeats the Hollow. Kon sits up slowly and painfully and receives a message from Urahara telling him to change into Karakura-Riser, and that he'll be electrocuted if he doesn't do it in five seconds. Kon presses a button on the watch and suddenly goes up in smoke. As the smoke clears, Kon is seen wearing a white helmet with gold horn-like strips on it, a white tunic with a large letter K on it, a cape tied up with a small gold letter K, blue gloves, white tights and blue boots. There is suddenly an explosion behind him which causes him to go flying. Urahara tells Kon that Uryū Ishida was the one that came up with the design and Kon retorts that he could have come up with a better design with his eyes closed. He then looks up to see Zonzain standing over him, his fist ready to punch him, which Kon dodges. Zonzain starts taunting Kon because of the poses Urahara forced him too make. As he is talking to himself, Zonzain sneaks up behind Kon and tries too punch him again. Kon dodges again, yelling at Zonzain to wait. He then jumps into the air using his 'super powerful legs' and states now that he's wearing the suit his jumping abilities must be even better than before. Urahara then says that there is nothing like that set up in his suit because his leg power was already so strong. Kon then starts to fall and kicks Zonzain in the head while he's at it. He then starts running towards Zonzain, who sits up, complaining how it had hurt. Blue sparks suddenly start to fly out of Zonzain, causing Kon to jump out of the way of them. Urahara tells him to use his Riser Beam, which he does and defeats Zonzain. As Urahara and Kon argue about whether he should have a victory pose, the same alarm from earlier goes off again. Ururu Tsumugiya says there is another Hollow right by Kon. Urahara tells Kon that because the Riser Beam uses up a lot of energy, he can only use it once per transformation. A Hollow appears in the sky above Kon and as he looks up, he sees there are numerous amounts of them. Urahara looks at the screen showing the Hollows, and thinks to himself that they are running out of time. Kon says that because the enemy can fly, he can use his Secret Move: Riser Mantle. Uryū appears and says that the mantle has 1.5 times more pleats than a normal mantle, so it can't fly. Kon starts to fall when one of the Hollows catches his cape with its teeth, lifting him up. The Hollow then opens it's mouth, dropping him and causing him to crash down to the ground. He crawls out of the bushes he's fallen in, groaning in pain. The Hollows then fly down towards Kon and start pecking at him. Suddenly a figure appears in the sky, telling the Hollows to hold it. The figure flies down to the ground, joining four others. The flying figure then reveals himself to be Don Kanonji and his name is Karakura-Riser Spirit. The others then reveal who they are, Karakura-Riser Beast: Tatsuki Arisawa, Karakura-Riser Erotic:Chizuru Honshō, Karakura-Riser Delicate: Keigo Asano and Karakura-Riser Tiny Devil: Ururu. Urahara tells them that they are all comrades and should work together in battle. Kanonji fires a Riser Cannon at one of the Hollows, Tatsuki fires a Riser Deadly Magnum. Keigo, however, merely runs away from one of the Hollow and is saved by Ururu. They manage to defeat all of the Hollows. Zennosuke Kurumadani suddenly appears in front of them, injured. Keigo asks him what's wrong, but he merely replies that "they're" coming. The team then suddenly feel a large Reiatsu. A strange object with a hollow-like face appears in the sky and an Arrancar working for Sōsuke Aizen appears inside it. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru covers the topic of Garganta. When he suggests Urahara is the only Shinigami to figure out the use of Garganta, Mayuri Kurotsuchi pops up and claims that statement is insulting. It turns out Kurotsuchi's been using Gin's segment to aid him in his research of Arrancars, he offers to dissect an Arrancar so the encyclopedia could have a diagram of an Arrancar's innards. Gin doesn't know how to respond. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kon #Kisuke Urahara #Tessai Tsukabishi #Rukia Kuchiki #Female Plus #Zonzain #Ururu Tsumugiya #Uryū Ishida #Karakura-Raizer Spirit #Karakura-Raizer Tiny-Devil #Karakura-Raizer Delicate #Karakura-Raizer Beast #Karakura-Raizer Erotic #Zennosuke Kurumadani #Unnamed Female Arrancar Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used * * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes